the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Pace
|gender=Female |height=2.41 meters |mass=3,638 kilograms, later 9,306 kilograms |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Pale |cyber= |sword= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=Father *Mother |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=}} Elizabeth Pace (b. 1980s or 1990s) is an Eeidarian mutant. Eventually, she became promoted and dated a talented girl named Jena Kamen, who broke up with her but remained her best friend after graduation. She founded an art-related company and became a celebrity by the 2090s. Pace had a signature tattoo of a black starburst imprinted on her bulbous belly, surrounding the navel. In her years of success, she had began to completely indulge in her base desires and had become one of the largest Eeidarians in the planet's history and therefore, a most esteemed figure in society. Biography Early life Elementary school Elizabeth Pace was born in either the 1980s or 1990s. Her parents spoiled their daughter, giving her the best of everything as far as material possessions go. Elizabeth was extremely fond of comfort foods and would continuously eat vast amounts of them. As a result, she grew to be extremely corpulent. Junior high During her education, Pace performed extremely well academically, which attracted the attention of several teachers, who became very fond of her. She quickly befriended several popular students, including Helena Weaver. Pace was like a leader amongst her friends, and used this position to bully other students. In addition, homosexual students at her school were naturally drawn to her, which was also a result of her intelligence, popularity, and tall height. In her freshman year, Elizabeth Pace, who had become so corpulent that she was unable to move her own body, she finally planted her massive bulk on an electrochair her parents had purchased for her. By this point, Kamen had developed a crush on Pace, but she did not reciprocate, and felt uncomfortable being anywhere near her because of her unpopularity. High school and graduation During their senior year, Jena matured somewhat, proving herself to be responsible and brave. Elizabeth at last agreed to go out with her; and Elizabeth's attraction to her grew into genuine affection and eventually love. The young couple were chosen for promotion. Eventually, the two had a disastrous first meeting with Pace's parents. The two ultimately broke up as a result, but they still remained steadfast friends. Celebrity life At some point after high school, Elizabeth Pace became close friends with a girl named Giselle. She eventually married another Eeidarian. The two lived happily together and her wife presumably helped her found the company she had been aspiring to create, centered around the arts. Pace continued to eat many rich and exotic foods that were multiplied in her Article Cloning Machine. At some point prior to 2090, her gargantuan belly quickly outweighed the strength of her electrochair, which she had grown emotionally attached to, and it collapsed under her tremendous mass. Enraged, Pace ordered an identical chair made of a much harder form of metal to maintain the comfort of her overweight body. She apparently became a celebrity by the 2090s as she had finished founding her art-related company. Pace also had a signature tattoo of a black starburst imprinted on her bulbous belly, surrounding the navel. In her years of success, she had began to completely indulge in her base desires and had gained at least a hundred pounds every year of her life, so that she was considered one of the largest Eeidarians in the planet's history and therefore, a most esteemed figure in society. She continued to overfeed herself continuously. She was quite satisfied with her lot in life. Physical description Elizabeth Pace was a beautiful woman. In appearance, she was an immense humanoid that had a thick body with a long muscular tail. Her skin was pale. Her large body had a sleek, contrastingly slender head at the top with luscious dark brown hair cut just above the neck. She also had thick, sleek, tender arms. Elizabeth's appendages allowed her to manipulate her environment to a limited degree. The entire base of her body served as a creeping slow foot, enabling her to slither across her environment in a manner similar to that of a slug. Elizabeth was extremely fond of comfort foods such as candy, potato chips, and fast food, and ate vast amounts of them. As a result, she was extremely corpulent, possessing a protruding stomach that was alarmingly wide and soft. She was not muscular. Because of her corpulence, which Eeidarians saw as a sign of prestige and power, she was respected on her homeworld. Because of her tender upbringing, Elizabeth gained tender muscles and alarmingly vast corpulence with an enormously bloated stomach, both by Eeidarian standards. When she was dating Jena at seventeen years of age, she weighed an abnormal 3,638 kilograms. By the 2090s she weighed 9,306 kilograms. This trait was seen as a sign of prestige and power. Her insanely fat belly was one of the largest in Eeidarian history, and for this she was held in high esteem in the social community. Her belly has been described as "bulbous" with "rolls of doughy fat" alluding to its texture. Even as an adolescent, her vast size garnered a lot of respect from her posse members and from students in general. In addition, homosexual students at her school were naturally drawn to her, which was also a result of her intelligence, popularity, and tall height. Pace also had a tattoo of a black starburst on her bulbous belly, surrounding the navel. By the time she was a Senior student, Elizabeth had become so corpulent that she was unable to move her own body. She planted her massive bulk on an electrochair before she even graduated, but she grew so incredibly fat that she "quickly" crushed the chair and had a new one built. Eeidarians were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire, and Elizabeth was far from an exception. When she went to school she a wildly designed bikini with shockingly bright shade of neon colors. This was also unusual as other students were still slender enough to wear modest clothing that covered their arms and abdomen. The sleek symmetry of her features, bitchy demeanor, and her exotic looks meant that Elizabeth was an extremely aesthetically pleasing creature. In addition to this, she naturally exuded pheromones which made her all but irresistible to both sexes. Personality and traits Elizabeth was known for being a vivacious, talented, and popular student. However, away from the eyes of her teachers, Elizabeth was sadistic, mean-spirited, and petty. Along with her posse members, she often bullied and teased other students in general. She would constantly express amusement when other people made rude comments. A good sign of her passive rebelliousness is that she always came to school dressed in wildly colorful and revealing attire, while the members of her posse often came wearing cotton bras. Other students were still slender enough to wear modest clothing that covered their arms and abdomen. She had a lot of talent and intelligence. Nevertheless, Elizabeth was still the type of person who would give others a second chance when they had proven themselves worthy of it. The most notable instance of this quality would be how she finally agreed to date Jena after she had matured out of her bullying ways, despite the fact that she did not have a good opinion of her during their early school years. In her adult life, she was described as being an imposing creature, but also as being very content with her lot. Relationships Parents Both of Elizabeth Pace's parents spoiled their only child. Elizabeth greatly admired her Human father and aspired to be like him. Her parents, however, heavily disapproved of her relationship with Jena Kamen, something she ultimately and reluctantly respected. Wife Elizabeth's relationship with her wife is mostly unknown. She was seen putting an arm around her as they both smiled for a photo and affectionately laying her head against her shoulder. Jena Kamen ]] Elizabeth's relationship with Jena Kamen was initially a rocky one. Like most of her peers, Elizabeth was unimpressed with her, and felt uncomfortable being anywhere near her because of her unpopularity. On the other hand, Jena, who was bisexual, developed romantic feelings for Elizabeth and may have been sexually attracted to her as well. She was always going out of her way to try to impress her, only to end up making a fool out of herself most of the time. However, Elizabeth was finally willing to go out with Jena, after she smoothed out and stopped making trouble for the fun of it. As Elizabeth was a troublemaker as well, however, this was somewhat hypocritical. Sadly, the two did not become married because their parents disapproved of their relationship. Helena Weaver ]] Helena Weaver, a peer of Elizabeth's, was a close friend of hers and a member of her posse at school. She often fawned over her, laughing loudly at her snide jokes, and caressing her hair and the skin around her stomach. Giselle Elizabeth is close friends with Giselle, a huge supporter of her company. Giselle is said to be the nicer of the two. Appearances * Notes and references Category:20th century births Category:Anti-villains Category:Bullies Category:Eeidarians Category:Females Category:Homosexuals Category:Married individuals Category:Mutants Category:Only children Category:Pace family Category:Centenarians Category:Artists